Gaming continues to grow in popularity. As such occurs, game players continue to seek new game which have greater levels of excitement.
In the area of commercial or “wagering” gaming, game excitement has been increased by varying the way players may win the game. For example, in older games of slots, a player could only be a winner if a winning set of symbols appeared along one or a few horizontal pay lines. In accordance with newer games, players may now obtain winning combinations of symbols which appear in a variety of combinations or patterns, including in “V” patterns and the like.
In other instances, players are now offered the opportunity for a bonus. Such a bonus may comprise the spin of a secondary wheel offering a prize in addition to the prize awarded to the player while playing the original game.
At the same time, it has been found that players tend to favor games which are not too complex. As a result, it is desired that games offering new and exciting features provide those features in an easy to understand game play format.
A new game and method of playing a game meeting having these qualities is desired.